Love In Winter
by Raina Mikioshi
Summary: Claire jatuh cinta di musim winter, RnR please?


Raina: fic pertamaku! Akhirnya!

Claire: akhirnya ada ide juga!

Raina: tanpa basa basi, ayo kita mulai!

Claire: Harvest Moon punya natsume, fic jelas punya Raina.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE IN WINTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Pagi yang cerah di kota _Forget-Me-Not-Falley, _meskipun sedang musim salju, banyak orang beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

-Di rumah Claire-

"Hoaamm... saatnya bangun" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah Claire. Dia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah 30 menit dia mandi, dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung turun ke _basement_nya untuk menyiram bunga. Setelah itu, Claire langsung membuka pintunya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan lain, yaitu memberi makan sapi, lembu, ayam, dan bebeknya, ya, seperti itulah kehidupan sehari-hari yang dijalani Claire. Dia melakukan semua pekerjaannya seorang diri, ibu dan ayahnya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat Claire masih kecil. Dia melakukan pekerjaannya selasai pada pukul 8 pagi. Claire pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk sarapan.

"Hmm... hari ini aku mau makan apa ya?" pikir Claire saat melihat isi kulkasnya tersebut

"Aha! Makan _fruit sandwitch _saja!" Claire langsung mengambil _strawberry _buah kesukaannyadan roti dari kulkasnya

Dia pun langsung membuat _fruit sandwitch _di_ kitchen_nya.

Dalam waktu 5 menit, _fruit sandwitch_ pun selesai dibuatnya...

"Hmm... enak sekali" kata Claire sambil memakan sarapannya itu

Setelah selesai memakan sarapannya, Claire pun memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan mengelilingi _Forget-Me-Not-Falley._ Tak terasa jam pun telah menunjukkan jam 12 siang. Saatnya makan siang!

Claire pun kembali ke rumahnya dan memikirkan apa yang harus dibuatnya untuk makan siang

"Hari ini aku mau buat _Tempura Buckwheat Noodles _saja"

Claire pun mengeluarkan _Buckwheat noodles _dan tempura dari kulkasnya

Claire langsung membuat _Buckwheat noodles_ dan tercium bau yang sangat harum sehingga membuat

_authoress_ menjadi ngiler

Claire: eh, ngapain kamu di sini! Pergi sana!

Raina: habisnya masakan kamu itu harum banget!

Claire: cepat pergi! Ganggu amat!

Raina: yaudah, ayo qt lanjutin ceritanya!

Claire pun langsung memakan _Buckwheat noodles_nya dengan cepat sebelum _authoress_ sarap ini mengambilnya.

"Ah... kenyang sekali!" Claire pun mengusap perutnya yang sangat kenyang itu

-_Night_-

Malam pun tiba, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Claire sudah makan malam, tinggal saatnya tidur, tapi Claire masih tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar dengan membawa _Finest Curry_ yang akan dimakannya itu

_Authoress_: dari tadi makan melulu sih?

Claire: terserah aku donk! Kan lagi lapar!

Claire pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke_ Goddess Pond_

-Claire's POV-

"Malam yang sunyi, tidak ada siapapun di sini" ucap Claire yang baru sampai di tempat itu.

Claire pun langsung membuka bekal yang dia bawa, tidak lain adalah _finest curry_. Aroma yang sangat harum itu mampu membuat _authoress_ menjadi ngiler.

"Hmm... wanginya enak sekali, makan ah!" Claire pun langsung memakan bekal yang dibawanya dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara

-Normal POV-

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan malam malam begini gadis kecil?"

Sontak suara itu membuat Claire menjadi terkejut dan melihat kesekelilingnya, tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang yang lumayan tinggi, rambutnya berwarna silver dan matanya berwarna hijau seperti _emerald _dan keren.

"Si...si...siapa kamu?" aku bertanya padanya dengan gugup.

"Aku Phantom Skye" jawab pemuda itu yang bernama Skye.

"Mau apa kamu ke sini?"

"Aku hanya tergiur dengan wangi dari _finest curry_ yang kamu buat itu" puji Skye

Muka Claire pun langsung memerah karena Skye memuji masakan buatannya (Raina: halah, kayak gitu aja malu –digetok-)

"Hahaha... kamu itu lucu sekali gadis kecil, masa kayak gitu aja malu"

"I..iya, habisnya baru pertama kali ini masakanku dipuji"

"Boleh aku coba masakanmu?"

"Heh? Mungkin besok ya..."

"Memangnya kenapa?" heran Skye

"Karena tadi aku sudah memakannya, masa kamu mau makan bekas aku sih?"

"Oh iya juga sih! Tapi besok kamu kesini lagi kan?" tanya Skye padaku

"Mungkin ya... aku mau lanjutin makan _finest curry _dulu"

"Yaudah, aku temani kamu makan saja" Skye langsung duduk di sebelah Claire.

"Dingin ya?" tanya Claire

"Iya, kan sekarang lagi musim dingin" jawab Skye

"Aku pulang dulu ya, besok aku datang lagi"

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri, kamu pikir aku anak kecil?"

"Jangan lupa _curry_nya ya!"

"Ok deh!"

-Claire's POV-

Hari demi hari, aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan Skye, apa dia juga suka denganku?

Hari ini sudah tanggal 29 winter, sebentar lagi musim semi

Artinya aku sudah hampir 1 bulan berkenalan dengan Skye

Setiap malam aku janjian bertemu dengannya...

Tak salah jika aku mencintainya...

-Malam Hari-

"Huh... Skye itu lama sekali sih? Aku sudah lama menunggu" kesal Claire dalam hati

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu gadis kecil"

"Ih... namaku bukan gadis kecil, namaku Claire!"

"Iya deh nona Claire"

"Cukup Claire saja"

"Iya... iya...ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin memberimu ini" Skye langsung memberiku sebuah kotak yang telah dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna pink dan bercorak love.

"Ini apa Skye?" tanyaku kepada Skye

"Buka saja"

"Hah..! Ini kan _Blue feather_, Skye, berarti kau..."

"Claire, _I love you, would you like to be my wife?"_

"_Oh, yes, sure, I love you too Skye! _Jadi kapan kita menikah?_"_

"Spring 16"

"Baiklah Skye, boleh aku undang teman-temanku?"

"Tentu saja Claire, mereka akan menjadi saksi hari bersejarah kita"

-Sampailah di taggal Spring 16-

Di pagi yang cerah, para tamu telah hadir, tampak Celia dengan Marlin, Flora dengan Carter, Lumina dengan Rock, Muffy dengan Griffin, Nami dengan Gustafa, Ann dengan Cliff, Elli dengan Trent, Karen dengan Rick, Mary dengan Gray, dan Popuri dengan Kai, mereka sudah lebih dulu menikah, jadi, Claire adalah yang terakhir.

Upacara pernikahan akan dimulai

"Untuk mempelai laki-laki, apakah kamu akan mencintai Claire sepanjang hidupmu?" tanya Mayor Thomas

"Ya, saya akan" jawab Skye

"Untuk mempelai perempuannya, apakah kamu akan mencintai Skye sampai akhir hayatmu?"

"Ya, pasti"

"Karena kedua mempelai sudah menjawab iya, maka saya umumkan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri!"

Sorak riuh dari semua orang membuat suasana menjadi semakin ramai

Tiba tiba, Claire mendengar bisikan seseorang

"Claire...Claire... Ini hadiah untukmu" bisik Harvest Goddess

Teng...teng...teng...

Suara lonceng menutup cerita kali ini

Raina: selesai juga!

Claire: ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku ama Skye nikah di Spring 16?

Raina: gara-gara 16 itu tanggal lahir aku

Claire: gubrakz...

Raina: tolong di RnR ya...cerita yang aneh bukan?


End file.
